Harley and Ivy: Pokemon Rescue
by Jake7901
Summary: Story for e.b woodhouse. Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy are in the jungle looking for a rare flower, when the stumble upon a wounded electabuzz. Harley tries to convince Ivy to help it. A group of scientists are attempting to capture the pokemon. Will Harley and Ivy be able to help the electabuzz?


I don't own any of the characters in this story

Harley was following Ivy through a think jungle. Ivy was looking for a rare plant. Harley was carrying all the gear and equipment in a pack on her back and she was carrying a rifle in her right hand. She smashed a large mosquito against her cheek with her left hand.

She pulled her hand away from her face, looked at it and said "eeeew!"

"Something wrong?" Ivy asked.

"Why are we in this godforsaken jungle again?" Harley asked.

"I told you" Ivy said "there is an extremely rare flower that was spotted near here. There are dangerous animals and natives, so I brought you along for protection and backup."

"And as a pack mule" Harley added.

After walking in silence for a few minutes, Ivy stopped and said "look!"

"We finally found the plant?" Harley asked.

"No" Ivy said "give me the binoculars."

Harley sighed and handed them to her.

Ivy looked through the binoculars and said "there's something down there. It almost looks like something from that poke-show you used to watch. The one with the super powered fighting animals."

"Pokemon?" Harley asked.

"Sure" Ivy said "just look."

She handed Harley the binoculars.

Harley looked and said "hey, that's an electa…buzz. Electabuzz. It looks hurt. We gotta help it Red."

"That's not why we're here, Harl" Ivy said.

"C'mon Red" Harley said "I know it ain't a plant, but it's somethin' that's nevah been studied before. Ya can be the first."

Ivy though for a minute and said "fine, I'll take a look."

They began following the creature. When they were close enough, Ivy had vines ensnare the electabuzz.

Harley slowly approached and said "hey there lil' buddy, we're gonna help ya."

The electabuzz immediately shocked her.

"I said we ain't gonna hurt ya" Harley said sternly.

It simply shocked her again.

Harley glared at her and said "I said we-"

"Let me try" Ivy said.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pinch of pollen dust and blew it into the electabuzz's face. It slowly slumped to the ground.

"Didja kill it?" Harley asked.

"No" Ivy said "I simply rendered it unconscious."

"Well, we appreciate it" a voice said.

Ivy stood up as Harley cocked the rifle.

"Take it easy ladies" the voice said.

Four men stepped out of the jungle.

"Who are you?" Ivy asked.

One of the men stepped forward and said "we represent the company who created this creature. We were sent to capture it after it escaped."

"Why didja make it?" Harley asked.

"To dissect it" he said "to see if we can recreate its electric capabilities in other animals."

"Why not just make more pokemon?" Harley asked.

"It is much too expensive" he said "that is why we must dissect it alive."

"ALIVE?!" Harley yelled.

"Yes" he said "if it dies, the electric organs may shut down and we will be unable to examine them properly."

Harley pointed her rifle at them and said "no, I'm not letting you take it."

One of the men quickly raised a strange looking gun and fired it at Harley. Two wired barbs shot into her stomach. She dropped the rifle and her muscles tensed as the taser shocked her. Ivy gasped and began to summon plants, she was immediately his with a taser as well. The tasers stopped. Ivy collapsed.

Harley fell to her hands and knees and said "memories, just like shock therapy at Arkham."

She reached for the rifle again. The taser began shocking her again.

"Take the pokemon and the plant lady, we'll dissect them both."

Harley gritted her teeth and tried to reach for her rifle again. Another one of the men walked over and kicked her in the head, knocking her out. The men took Harley's rifle and equipment and dragged Ivy and the electabuzz away.

Ivy's eyes slowly opened. Her whole body hurt. She looked around and saw she was on a table in some kind of laboratory. She looked to her right and saw the electabuzz on a table next to her, but didn't see Harley. She tried to sit up, but found she was strapped down. Ivy struggled for a minute or two, then she closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

"I've spent my life protecting you, my babies" she thought "please help me. Find Harley, help her and lead her to me."

She exhausted herself trying to sense Harley. Her eyes closed as she slipped back into unconsciousness.

Harley slowly came back to consciousness as something stroked her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw a flower stroking her cheek. She slowly pushed herself to her hands and knees with help from several plants that came from the ground below her. She groaned as the plants helped her to her feet.

"Gotta find Red" she thought "and that electabuzz."

She massaged her temples to try to ease the pain in her head.

"Which way did they go?" she thought.

A line of flowers began to bloom, leading into the forest.

"Atta girl Red" Harley said as she stumbled forward, following the line of flowers.

Back at the lab, the scientists were trying to dissect the electabuzz. Every time they came close to try to knock it out, it would shock them. Ivy had managed to call a few plants to protect her and the electabuzz. The plants would lash out or shoot small thorns at the scientists when they would approach her or the electabuzz. Seeing this, the electabuzz began using its electric abilities to defend Ivy as well. Harley finally made it to the facility, thanks to the flowers.

"Thanks guys" Harley said as she patted a flower.

She approached the door and pushed it open and snuck inside. She found a supply closet and ducked inside. She began rummaging around and found a knife and a three foot metal pipe. She walked back out of the supply closet and continued down the hallway. She came up behind a man guarding the entrance to a door. She hit him it the head with the pipe, killing him. She slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside. She saw Ivy and the electabuzz fighting the best they could, trying to keep the scientists and guards at bay.

"Don't move Blondie!" A man yelled.

Suddenly, the attention was turned to Harley.

"Don't touch her" a guard yelled. He stepped towards Harley and said "Kill the plant controller, and we'll let you walk out of here without a scratch. Try to fight and save her and the poke-thing, and we will show no mercy."

Harley closed her eyes and slowly hung her head. The guards began to approach her. Harley raised her head and her eyes snapped open. The guards began to step back. Even Ivy was shocked at the amount of anger and fierceness in Harley's blue eyes. Harley raised the knife and threw it at the table Ivy was on. Ivy closed her eyes and waited for the physical pain. Harley turning on her to save herself already hurt more than any physical wound ever could. She felt the knife hit the table, but no pain. She turned her head and saw that Harley had hit the strap holding her right arm down. She quickly began undoing the other straps.

"Who wants to play?!" Harley asked as she spun the pipe around in her hand.

She began hitting the guards with the metal pipe. Ivy finished freeing herself and saw seven of the guards working together to overpower Harley and force her to the ground and hold her down. Harley's enhanced strength was no match for all seven guards. An eighth guard picked up the metal pipe she was using and raised it above her head. Suddenly, electricity hit the metal pipe. The guard shook and slumped to the ground. The potted plants Ivy had been using grew tremendously and shot towards the guards holding Harley down. The stems and tendrils began wrapping around the guards' throats and bodies. The plants pulled the guards away from Harley. She jumped to her feet and grabbed the metal pipe. She ran to the other table and released the electabuzz. It dropped to the ground and turned red. Electricity surged through the room, shocking everyone except Harley and Ivy. The remaining guards and scientists slumped to the ground.

Harley dropped the pipe and pulled Ivy into a crushing embrace and said "I'm so happy you're ok!"

Ivy returned the hug and said "I actually thought you were going to turn on me for a second."

Harley stepped back a little, no a lot hurt.

"I would nevah turn on ya Red" Harley said.

"I know Sweet Pea, I know" Ivy said "I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry."

"It's fine" Harley said without look at her "let's go find your flower."

"Harl?" Ivy said.

"Yeah?" Harley said still avoiding Ivy's eyes.

"Please look at me" Ivy said.

Harley slowly looked at her.

"You know I trust you, right?" Ivy asked "that I would trust you with my life any day?"

Harley hesitated and said "yeah, I know Red."

"Good" Ivy said as she pulled Harley into a hug.

Harley returned the hug and smiled.

"Come on" Ivy said "let's get out of here.

"Why don't you fix up our friend before we leave?" Harley asked motioning towards the electabuzz.

Ivy nodded and walked over to a table and gathered medical supplies.

She walked over to the electabuzz and said "I just want to help, ok?"

The electabuzz nodded slightly.

Ivy began to look the electabuzz over.

"Looks like just a sprained ankle" Ivy said.

She put a temporary splint on its leg that would fall off in a few weeks.

"Ok" Ivy said "let's go find the plant."

Harley nodded and followed with the electabuzz close behind. After an hour of searching, Ivy finally found the plant. With all of the supplies gone, she had to settle for just a seed pod.

"Well" she said "hopefully I can reintroduce the species soon. This specimen will surely be killed."

"Maybe not" Harley said.

She knelt down in front of the electabuzz and asked "can ya do me a favor little buddy?"

It nodded.

"Good" Harley said "stay around here and keep this plant safe. Can ya do that? We'll come back and visit."

Harley and Ivy left the electabuzz to guard the plant.

"I'd hate to be the next person who tries to snatch that plant" Harley said as they walked away.

"So would I" Ivy said.

Harley smacked another mosquito against her face.

She looked at her hand and said "gross! I wanna go home!"

"We're going, I promise" Ivy said.

"Good" Harley said "next time we go to Hawaii. No misquotes."

"Fine" Ivy said "no pokemon."

"I don't control that" Harley said smiling.

A few months later, Harley and Ivy returned with the plants to reintroduce the plants to the ecosystem. As they approached the area where they first found the plant.

As they waked into the clearing, Harley shoved Ivy down and as she said "duck!"

A bolt of electricity passed over them.

They stood up as Ivy called "it's us!"

The electabuzz walked out of the tree line. Harley smiled and hugged it. Ivy chuckled as she began to plant the endangered plants around the clearing.


End file.
